Pokemon VS YuGiOh!
by dark-magician-gal
Summary: What happens when you dump the Yu-Gi-Oh gang into a house followed by the Pokemon Characters? Total Chaos! RE-UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon V.s. Yu Gi Oh!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Pokemon. Never have, Never will.  
  
Heroes: Ash, Misty, Brock  
  
Gang: Yugi & CO  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Narrator Dude: Today we join our heroes and well today they are lost  
  
Misty: Good going Ash we are lost again  
  
Ash: We are not!!!  
  
Brock: The asshole is right for once  
  
Pikachu: Chuuu???  
  
Misty: Then where are we?!  
  
Ash: ~reads conveniently placed sign~ Domino City  
  
Brock: Well lets go see if there is a Pokecenter  
  
Ash: Or a gym! ^___^  
  
~heroes run off~  
  
~Dueling Arena~  
  
Joey: Kick Seto's ass Yug!!!  
  
Mokuba: I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up! ~smacks Jou with newspaper~ Bad dog  
  
Joey: Put down by a 10 year old *falls to Mokuba's feet*  
  
Tristen: Oh chill Joey it is about to start  
  
~Heroes walk in~  
  
Yugi: You are going down Seto  
  
Seto: You wish, ~Draws card~  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Yugi: ~losing badly~ All I have to do is trust in the heart of the cards...  
  
Joey: ~looks at Yami~ Shouldn't you help him?  
  
Yami: ~shrugs~  
  
Joey: ~anime fall~  
  
Yugi: Heart of the cards guide me ~draws card~ My favorite, Dark Magician, in attack mode, and one card face down  
  
Ash: Dark Magician?! Never heard of it ~takes out Pokedex and points it at Dark Magician~  
  
Pokedex: No data  
  
Ash: Man it must be a really rare Pokemon then. ~takes out Pokeball~ Pokeball G-  
  
Misty: Ash wait, I think there'll be better ones to come  
  
Ash: ~puts pokeball away~ Party pooper  
  
Seto: I fuse my 3 Blue Eyes together to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  
Ash: Wow!  
  
Tea: Come on Yugi you can do it!!!  
  
Brock: ~Sees Tea~ Oh my god ~takes Tea's hand~ You are the love of my life  
  
Misty: ~grabs brocks ear~ Come on Romeo  
  
All: ~sweatdrop~  
  
Ash: ~points Pokedex to Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon~  
  
Pokedex: No data  
  
Ash: Pokeball Go!!! ~throws pokeball~  
  
Pokeball: ~misses BEUD and hits Tea in head~  
  
Tea: Owwwwwww  
  
Gang: Yes!!!  
  
Brock: Ash you have terrible aim.  
  
Ash: I'll show you bad aim! ~throws another pokeball~  
  
Pokeball: ~Misses and hits Joey in the head~ Owwww  
  
Mokuba: No Joey it is 'woof woof'  
  
Joey: Woof woof  
  
Ash: This time I wont miss! ~throws last Pokeball~  
  
Pokeball: ~goes right threw BEUD and hits Seto~  
  
Seto: Damn it who was that?!  
  
Mokuba: You hurt my brother ~chases Ash around room with sword~  
  
Yami Marik: I want to help! ~chases Ash with chainsaw~  
  
Yugi: What the heck is going on?!  
  
Ash: ~hides behind Misty~ We are here for the Domino badge  
  
Gang: Badge?!?  
  
Ash: You know one of these ~shows badges~  
  
~All Yami's look at each other~  
  
Yugi: Sorry but  
  
Yami Marik: ~pushes Yugi away~ ~thinking~ I always wanted to do that  
  
Yami Bakura: Sure you can get one  
  
Gang: He can?!  
  
Yami: Of course, welcome to Domino  
  
Ash: Ok errrrr what do I have to do?!  
  
Yami: Ummmm  
  
Yami Bakura: You have to beat Pharaoh in a duel  
  
Ash: Pharaoh? Duel? Wha?  
  
Yami Marik: He is the Pharaoh ~points to Yami~ you use these ~gives Ash a crappy deck~ and duel him, up there ~points to where Seto is~ Any more questions dumbass?  
  
Ash: No...  
  
Yami Marik: Then get your lazy ass up there! ~pushes Ash to dueling platform~  
  
Yami: No he is going to use this ~throws duel disk at Yami Malik~  
  
Ash: Wh? Why? How do I use it?  
  
Yami: You'll see soon enough. Now put it on and lets go  
  
Yami Marik: ~whispering to Yami~ start a shadow game!!!  
  
Yami: ~sweatdrops~  
  
Ash: How do you put it on?  
  
All: ~anime fall~  
  
Yami Marik: Like this ~about to shove it on Ash~  
  
Yami Bakura: Uh no let me do it! ~shoves duel disk around Ash's wrist inflicting great pain~  
  
Ash: OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh give me a break I didn't hurt you... that bad...  
  
Yami: Now it is time to duel!  
  
Tea: That line is getting old  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up bitch  
  
Yami Marik: No one wants to here you  
  
Tea: ;__;  
  
Brock: Keep talking my angel  
  
Yami Marik: No ~stab stab stab~  
  
Ash: I will get my badge!!!!!  
  
Everybody: ~sweatdrops...~ 


	2. The Duel

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter two: This means war!  
  
~Bakura walks into the room.~  
  
Bakura: Hello everyone... *looks up* who is Yami dueling?  
  
Joey: *is drinking coke* the dude's name is Ass or sometin'  
  
Ash: THE NAMES ASH!!! And I will become a Pokemon master!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!  
  
Bakura: Right...  
  
Yami: Hey, where were we? *sits down and thinks* Oh! I've got it!!! IT'S TIME TO DDDDDDDUEL!!!  
  
Yugi: Why do you keep doing that?!  
  
Yami Um... I have a stuttering problem...  
  
Yugi: I see...  
  
Yami: Gah! What am I saying  
  
Ash+Yami: Let's duel!  
  
Yami: I'll let you go first since I pity you for your stupidity...  
  
Ash: OK here it goes... *draws a card* I summon KURIBOH in defense mode!!!  
  
Bakura: You've GOT to be kidding!!!  
  
Everybody else: O.O  
  
YamiB: Start a shadow game for crying out loud!!!  
  
Yami: Fine!!! *eye thingy glows*  
  
Ash: *doesn't notice*  
  
Brock: *on a date with Tea*  
  
YamiMarik: *walks over to the door* I'm gonna blow up a few gas-stations right now so, SO-LONG SUCKERS!!! *leaves room laughing like a maniac*  
  
Yami: *draws cards* I place five cards face down and activate them  
  
Cards are: Destiny Board, Sprit Message I, Sprit Message N, Sprit Message A and Sprit Message L.  
  
~So Yami automatically wins the duel~  
  
YamiB: That was fast... hey!!!!!!!! That's MY strategy!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh so it is... *eye thingy glows again*  
  
Ash: *Gets sent to the shadow realm*  
  
everybody else except Misty: *Laughs hysterically*  
  
Misty: You have sent my best friend to the shadow realm!!! THIS MEANS WAR!!!  
  
YGOCast: *O.O*  
  
Tristen: You sound like Yami... Except for that war bit but maybe a war would be fun  
  
Yugi: I know! Instead of getting violent, let's just have some contests and the winners will win the war! ^___^  
  
everybody: OK  
  
Seto: Since I'm neutral I'll organize them.  
  
Everybody: Fine  
  
Seto: Meet me at Kaiba Corp at 10:00 AM sharp.  
  
Everyone: Great! ^___^  
  
little do they know that this war is more complex than it seems... 


	3. The War In Kaiba's Backyard

Chapter 3: The war in Seto Kaiba's back-yard  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. The peasants rejoice.  
  
YGO team  
  
Seto: alright is everybody here?  
  
Everyone: Yes  
  
Seto: OK here's the first thing we have to do ~looks at list~ a mini-war in my back-yard  
  
Yami Bakura: do we get to blow things up?  
  
Seto: no, but we get to use BBguns and paint balls as weapons  
  
Yami: great! ^___^  
  
Tea: I hate wars!!!  
  
Yami Marik: shut up bitch  
  
Marik: Yeah I had to be stuck in her mind for who knows how long because that idiot tomb-robber lost that shadow duel against you!!! ~shudders~ its hell in Tea's mind!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ~Whispers to yami~ why's Seto being so nice?  
  
Yami: Beats me  
  
Seto: OK we will have two separate units the Yamis and the Hikaris any questions?  
  
Yami Marik: Can we blow things up?  
  
Seto: for the last time NO!!!  
  
Tea: Blowing things up are bad. We should just all be friends!  
  
Joey: Tea... please... not another one of your friendship speeches...  
  
Seto: Yami will be the lieutenant or the boss for the Yamis because he is the Pharaoh and he should have experience bossing people around, and Bakura will be the hikari's boss  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do the Pharaoh and my stupid hikari get the best jobs!!!???  
  
Bakura: beats me.  
  
PKM team  
  
Misty: OK troops the war starts in 5 minutes our army will be split into 3 teams  
  
Team 1 Misty  
  
Pikachu  
  
Jessie  
  
Mewoth  
  
Gym Leader Erika _____________  
  
Team 2  
  
Brock  
  
Gym Leader Sabrina  
  
James  
  
Gary Oak  
  
______________  
  
Team 3  
  
May  
  
Tea (yes, Tea joined the PKM army cuz she's Brock' girl friend!)  
  
Butch  
  
Cassidy _______________  
  
Misty: So, when I give the word we start shooting blindly- any questions?  
  
Gary: But what about our strategy???!!!  
  
Misty: there is no strategy  
  
Gary: Great... I'm always stuck with a bunch of losers...  
  
Clock: ~strikes 10:30~  
  
Seto: Begin war!!! ~fires air rifle in the air but misses and hits Brock on the head~  
  
All Units: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: X_X  
  
Yami Bakura: ~sees tea working for the PKM team and jumps on top of her~  
  
Brock: Stop hitting my girlfriend!!! ~pounces on Yami Bakura~  
  
Marik: AHHH!!! Don't kill Yami Bakura!!!! ~jumps on top of Brock~  
  
Misty: Stop hitting Brock!!! ~smacks Marik with her BBgun~  
  
Gary: stop it we're not getting anything accomplished here!!! ~starts trying to pry Misty Off Marik~  
  
Yami Bakura: ~creeps out of the fight~  
  
Yami Marik: HITTING TEA IS A GOOD THING!!!! ~helps Gary~  
  
Yugi: STOP THE VIOLENCE!!! ~jumps on top of misty and pulls her hair~  
  
Yami: Yugi no fighting!!! ~tries to pry Yugi off Misty~  
  
Yami Bakura: ~laughing his head off~ HEEEHHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
YGO Characters not involved in the fight: ~Have taken over the whole back- yard~  
  
Seto: YGO are the winners!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------- In the Middle of Nowhere ----------------  
  
?: he he he.... Now there all in the same place..... Now I can finally make my move... ~flies away~ HA HA HA HA HA!!!! 


	4. Stuck in a House

Chapter 4: Stuck in a House  
  
Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! you me no sue ^___^  
  
Yugi+Bakura: WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: ~Watching Barney on the TV and singing along in Kaiba's back-yard~ I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up girl!  
  
Tea: I have a name you know  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't care  
  
Tea: It's TAY-YA  
  
Yami Bakura: OK how 'bout SHUT UP WOMAN!   
  
Joey: ~Eating a hotdog~  
  
Mai: ~Putting on Make-up~  
  
Tristan: ~playing game boy~  
  
Yami Bakura+ Yami Marik: ~Now running around setting things on fire~ HAHAHAHA!!!! BURN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ~running after Y/B~ YAMI STOP!!! YOU CAN BURN THE FRIKIN' FOREST BEHIND THE OUR HOUSE WHEN WE GET HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Party-pooper  
  
Marik:~running after Y/M~ Yami come over here! I need to give you your happy-pills!  
  
Y/M: BITE ME!!!!!  
  
Seto: ~on the phone~ Hello?  
  
?: initiate the plan, now!  
  
Seto: ~Pushes button~ Fine  
  
YGO+PKM Gang: ~Falls down hole~  
  
Seto: hey!!! how did I get in here too!?  
  
Warp tile: ~suddenly appears out of thin air and transports the YGO characters into a house~  
  
Pokemon Gang: ~trapped in hole~  
  
++++++++++++++++In the House+++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami Bakura: What the hell?  
  
Bakura: What is this place?  
  
Marik: ?_?  
  
Yami Marik: Dumbass ~kicks Marik~  
  
Marik: *sob*  
  
Yugi: It appears to be a house  
  
Joey: duh!  
  
Tristan: Hey? Where are the others?  
  
Yami Marik: I don't give where the others went all that matters is that the friendship-obsessed freak isn't here!  
  
Tea: You me me?  
  
Yami Marik+Yami Bakura: shit!  
  
Yami: Well, I'm getting the hell outta here so I can kick Pokemon's ass! ~walks to door~  
  
Yugi: Wait for me Yami!!! ~tries to open door~  
  
Door: ~Does not open!  
  
Everybody: O.O  
  
~Girl suddenly appears out of thin air~  
  
?: You Have done well, Kaiba...  
  
Seto: Thank You... can I have my money now???  
  
?: ~ignores Kaiba and turns to YGO cast~ Hi um... I am the evil hostess and um... well... erm... let's just say you guys are stuck here forever!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Hostess: You can stop now  
  
Tea: Where's Mai, Serenaty, Duke and the others?  
  
Evil Hostess: Oh, don't worry about them... you'll be seeing them very soon I'd imagine  
  
Tea: well this is a great chance to get to know each-other better ^___^  
  
Everybody: ~glares at Tea~  
  
Tea: Or not... 


	5. The Evil Hostess

Chapter 5: The Evil Hostess  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or PKM just the Evil Hostess  
  
Evil Hostess: ~takes out piece of paper~ Ok here are the rules:  
  
1.Every week one more person will join you in this household it is not my responsibility if he or she drives you crazy.  
  
2.If you don't cause too much trouble you are allowed 2 hours outside-even if you do run away, you'll still be trapped-  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you mean?  
  
Evil Hostess: You'll see ~takes out paper again~  
  
3. You will each have separate rooms and one of you will have to cook the kitchen has all of the facilities you need-  
  
Yami Marik: I don't care about the damn facilities just when are we gonna get out?!  
  
Evil Hostess: ~ignores YamiM~  
  
4.Using magic to get out will not work so don't bother trying  
  
5.The dueling platform on the 2nd floor will not be used for shadow games, there is a force field of light surrounding the room, so any type of shadow magic will be absorbed by the light-  
  
YamiB+YamiM: D'oh!  
  
Evil Hostess: 6.If you totally loose it, feel free to commit suicide-that is, if you find a way to do it...  
  
7. Any type of weapons will not bust you out of the house this includes guns, bombs, grenades, bazookas etc.  
  
YamiB: grr...  
  
Evil Hostess: 8.We are not held responsible for any deaths occurring in this house  
  
9. There is a lock on the other side of the door, so you guys are literally locked in ^__^  
  
10. Your things are already in your rooms so have a nice stay ^__^ ~disappears~  
  
~silence~  
  
Yami: Well... uh... who can cook?  
  
~silence~  
  
Bakura: Me! ^__^  
  
Yami:Uh... great  
  
Yami+Bakura:~go into kitchen~  
  
++++++++++++++In the Living Room+++++++++++++++  
  
YamiB: OK we have to find a way out of here an then destroy the evil hostess!!! Who's with me?  
  
Marik: I  
  
Yami Marik: I  
  
Tea: I  
  
Tristan: I think your crazy! How do we get out when we can't use the magic of the millennium items?  
  
Tea: Why are you so pessimistic?  
  
Tristan: Why are you so optimistic?  
  
YamiB: Good point... Hey! Maybe we can summon monsters to help! We can make an organisation againsed the Evil Hostess called The Anti-Evil Hostess Club!  
  
AEHC: OK^___^  
  
Y/B: ~M/Ring glows~ I call upon the power of the Dark Necrofear free us from this house of light!  
  
~nothing happens~  
  
Y/M: Well that's just great. And you call yourself the King of theifs...  
  
Y/B: Fine, you try If you're so smart  
  
Y/M: Gladly. ~takes out M. Rod~ I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
~nothing happens~  
  
Tristan: You idiots! You can't use magic in this house remember what the Hostess said?  
  
~silence~  
  
Y/B: Oh yeah...  
  
Y/M: Let's give up.  
  
Tristan: OK  
  
Tea: we're screwed  
  
++++++++++++++In the Middle of nowhere++++++++++++++++  
  
Evil Hostess: Now Kaiba since you're no use to me anymore, I guess I'll drop you in the house too.  
  
Seto: ~Gets transported into house~ SHIT!!!  
  
Evil Hostess: HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++House-Kitchen+++++++++++++++  
  
Bakura: Eureka! Dinner is ready!  
  
Yami: You cook great!  
  
Bakura: ^___^ thankies  
  
+++++++++++++++Living Room++++++++++++++  
  
Joey: Who wants to play Monopoly?  
  
Everyone in room: Me!  
  
Tristan: You too Kaiba?  
  
Seto: As long as it has to do with money I'm in  
  
Joey: great! ~opens box~  
  
Box: ~has no money in it~  
  
Tea: What do we do now?  
  
Marik: ~evil grin~We can use the money from Kaiba's wallet...  
  
Everybody: Ok  
  
++++++++++++++++15 minutes later+++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi: ~starts to wake up~ huh? What happened?  
  
Joey: We were just playing monopoly but the box had no money in it so we used the money from Kaiba's wallet but then Tea stole all of it and ran off saying something about America.... I think she went to her room to count the money...  
  
Yugi:?.? 


	6. Stuck In a Hole With Secrets and Lies

Chapter 6: Stuck in a Hole  
  
DarkMagicianGal: Thank you Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru for all the reviews!!! Now on with the chappy ^__^ Yami Bakura do the disclaimer will ya?  
  
Yami Bakura:... fine ~clears throat ~ This idiot does not own YGO or PKM  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi: I'm bored... let's do the Chicken Dance! ~music starts playing~  
  
Yami: -_-' ~music stops~  
  
Bakura: Ha Ha the Pharaoh sweat drops!  
  
Yami: Why you little...!!!*strangles Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: LEAVE MY HIKARI ALONE YOU IDIOT PHARAOH!  
  
Yami: *strangling Bakura* what the...?  
  
Bakura: *has a long neck (u know, like the *Simpsons?)*I don't own the Simpsons...  
  
Yami Marik: HA HA!!! THE FEARLESS TOMB-ROBBER LOVES HIS HIKARI!!!  
  
Bakura: You stay out of this blonde!  
  
Yami Marik: Blonde is better than white!!!  
  
Joey: WON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHADDUP ALREADY!!!  
  
Everybody: ~silence~  
  
Yami: ~let's go of Bakura~  
  
Bakura: *sigh*  
  
Yami Bakura: ~glares at Yami Marik~ grr... ~gives Marik the finger~  
  
Yami Marik: ~glares at Yami Bakura but doesn't notice~  
  
Yugi: Thanks Joey ^__^  
  
Tristan: Wow that was the first negative comment from you, Joey  
  
Joey: Well at least I'm not the one calling myself PessimisticCyberMan on MSN! ~looks pisses~ anyway I stopped the fighting right Yug... Yugi??? ~looks around~ Holy Shit!!!  
  
+++++++++++++In the Hole++++++++++++  
  
May: Wow this hole's pretty big... Misty: Well duh, it's big! Well now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna get the hell outta here so we can save Ash!  
  
Team Rocket: What do you mean We? We only agreed to fight in the war because YGO is our rival on KidsWB 56!  
  
Gary: And I only joined because I have a crush on May! Oops I wasn't supposed to say that...  
  
May: I didn't hear a thing... ~turns around and blushed~  
  
Gary: Well I'm getting out of here ~jumps on his Charizard~  
  
Misty: WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!!  
  
Gary: Oh yes I can! ~Grabs May and puts her on Charizard~ SO-LONG SUCKERS!!!  
  
Charizard: ~flies into the air~  
  
May: Cool ^__^  
  
Gary: Oh yeah, here's a little parting-gift! ~throws a grenade into hole~  
  
Charizard: ~flies away~  
  
Kaiba's Backyard: BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM  
  
++++++++++++++++In the House++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami Bakura: Shit it's the Evil Hostess again!!!  
  
Joey: What do you want now?  
  
Seto: I want my money!!!  
  
Yugi: Money?  
  
Seto: The money you promised me if I got you guys stuck in a house!!! Whoops wasn't supposed to say that...  
  
Yami Marik: Why you F***** @$$Hole!!! ~lunges at Seto~  
  
Everybody: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT...  
  
Evil Hostess: -_-'  
  
WARNING:TO KEEP THIS PG-13 THE FOWLLOWING SCENE WILL NOT BE DISCRIBED IN THIS FAN FIC  
  
Seto: ~in a corner whimpering and holding and Ice pad on his balls-or what's left of them~ Ow...  
  
Bakura: What just happened?  
  
Yugi: Yami Marik just kicked Seto in the- where the sun don't shine  
  
Bakura: ~winces~ ...painful......  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you want, Evil Hostess?  
  
Evil Hostess: Oh just to say who's gonna be in the lucky draw of who will be the next visi- victim we have: High Priest Mahaado and his apprentice Mana, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Espa Roba and finally, Maximillion Pegasus. One more person will be added to the draw every day, so you'll be seeing a lot of me! ~disappears~  
  
Marik: OH NO!!! NOT PEGASUS!!!!  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Narrator Dude: So, who will it be? Only time will tell... 


	7. Never duel in a house full of Rabbit ob...

Chapter 8: Never duel in a house full of Rabbit obsessed mad-men, mind- controling-freaks, midgets, CEOs, friendship-freaks, siblings and world- dominaters with your dignity hanging in the balance!  
  
Disclaimer: Unlike Kazuki Takahashi, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon either.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++Somewhere around Kaiba's Mansion in the air++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaiba's Mansion: BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: Wow, that grenade caused a chain reaction and Kaiba's mansion exploded!  
  
May: It's probably loaded with explosives!!!  
  
Gary: They belong to Mokuba he likes playing with fire- especially when he's sugar-high  
  
May: How do you know that?  
  
Gary: I'm a member of the CIA and we knew about the evil hostess so I was sent under-cover to spy on her allie, Kaiba. She promised him 1,000,000 dollers If he helped. Of course Kaiba took the bait and helped, but now Kaiba's stuck in the house too, so now we can use his brother to sabotage him.  
  
May: Wow the CIA... How can we use Mokuba?  
  
Gary: You'll see on our cameras in HQ. There's a mini cam in Mokuba's hair he dosn't know about. We will dunk him in the house and we will see everything thats going on.  
  
May: Stalker Case?  
  
Gary: Yep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++House++++++++++++++++  
  
Evil: Hostess: OK our new victem will be.... M-  
  
Mokuba: ~crashes through window~ WHOA!!!  
  
Evil Hostess: -Mokuba Kaiba Ok now, you get to swap someone for somebody else, as I said, this is all random. Now, who will it be?  
  
Everybody: TEA!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: YES!!! TEA MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HAHA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: NO!!!!!!! BUGS MUST DIE!!!!!!! TOGETHER WE WILL DESTROY THE EVIL BUGS!!!!!!!! FRIENDSHIP!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!!!! LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: SHUT UP YOU INSANE PHYCHO-FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Hostess: I don't blame you for wanting her away...  
  
Tea: ~disappears~  
  
E/H: Now, replacing Tea will be.....  
  
~Suspence~  
  
E/H: Pegasus!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody:NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: ~appears~ wha?  
  
Marik: ~knocks Pegusus out with a swift punch on the head~ Shut up  
  
Pegasus: X.X  
  
E/H: ~disappears~  
  
Mokuba: Y'know Seto likes someone here...  
  
Yugi: really? who?  
  
Mokuba: Well, it's a girl...  
  
Yami: and?  
  
Mokuba: You guys are close friends...  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Seto: MOKUBA WHAT ARE YOU DOING????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~knocks Mokuba out~  
  
Yami Bakura: Aww Man!!!!  
  
Yami: I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you tell me who you like!  
  
Seto: you're on!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++10 mins later++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++20 mins later++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++30 mins later++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: You can stop now, moneybags...  
  
Yami: I won... Now WHO DO YOU LOVE???????????  
  
Seto: ~turns red~ I ummm.......  
  
Joey: Spill the beans moneybags!!!  
  
Seto: I... 


	8. Lights VS Darks: LET THE WAR BEGIN!

Chapter 7: Light VS Dark: Let the war begin! Narrator Dude: The YGO gang has just learned one of Kaiba's most deepest darkest secrets! Who does he love? Let's find out shall we?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++On the phone+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Joey: Hey sis ^___^  
  
Serenity: What are you so happy about?  
  
Yami Marik: The Pharaoh won a duel against Kaiba and Kaiba lost so he was forced to tell who he has a crush on! ^_______^  
  
Yugi: He loves YOU Serenity!  
  
Serenity: ~In DEEP shock~ WHATTTTT???????  
  
Bakura: Yeah but that's not it, Mokuba told me that he has a SHRINE in his bedroom and WORSHIPS you evey day!!! ^___^  
  
Joey: That's SOOO wrong  
  
Bakura: I know!  
  
Serenity: ~faints~  
  
Joey: Hey sis, you okey?  
  
~no reply~  
  
Joey: Ah well... ~hangs up~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++Living Room+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Joey: Poor Serenity...  
  
Tristan: KAIBA I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!! SERENITY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!! ~kicks Kaiba where the sun don't shine~  
  
Kaiba: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Alright Tristan pent up the rage!  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Yami Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Bakura: ~Glares at YamiB~  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba... Will I be able to have children?  
  
Mokuba: Not with Serenity ^___^  
  
Marik: ~shaking head~ This is sooooooo wrong  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: Stop that  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: Stop that!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: Stop that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: Stop that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: OK I'VE HAD IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: I'M WARNING YOU HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
YamiB: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! ~slaps Bakura~  
  
Bakura: ow... *sob*  
  
YamiB: You're such a girl Hikari  
  
Bakura: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: I have to admit... you are more feminem... Like my Hikari  
  
Bakura: Why you little-~strangles Y/M~  
  
Marik: grr...  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Yami: * walks in* hey guys, I just found out that Tea--* sees Bakura and Marik in an evil glare directed at Yami Bakura and Yami Marik* ummmm whatch doing?  
  
Yami Bakura: Get on our side, it's the Lights v.s. the Darks!!  
  
Yami: yay! I'm on Yami Bakura's team!  
  
Yami Bakura: good, now we are gonna settle this once and for all!!!  
  
Yugi: How are we going to do that?  
  
Yami Bakura: we will have, umm, competitions. Yeah! Competitions  
  
Marik: and those would be...  
  
Yami Marik: PAINTBALL!  
  
Marik: shit...  
  
Bakura: COOKING!  
  
Yami Bakura: damn....  
  
Yugi: What about Tea?  
  
Marik: Well, you see, when Tea was still in this house we decided to play Monopoly. Unfortunately, there was no money in the box, so we used the money in Kaiba's wallet. At the end of the game, Tea stole the money and ran off saying something about America... And anyway we havn't heard of her since.  
  
Yami: And the news is that Tea got caught stealing the money by one of Kaiba's goons she's now in jail.  
  
Seto: Good thing I called my staff to track her down...  
  
Yugi: Oooh oooooooh! A flashback! ^__^  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Seto: ~on the phone~ Hello this is Kaiba  
  
Secratary: I'm really sorry but Mr. Kaiba is not in his office right now. Please leave a messege.  
  
Seto: ~really angry~ THIS IS KAIBA YOU MORON!!! Anyway, I want you to look for a girl who stole my money called Tea Gardner.  
  
Secratary: Alright Mr. Kaiba. What does Tea look like?  
  
Seto: Look, I don't have time for this... She's obsessed with friendship and all of that other crap. Now bye. ~hangs up the phone looking pissed~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Narrator Dude: WHO WILL WIN THE WAR? WHO WILL BE THE EVIL HOSTESS'S NEXT VICTEM? WILL KAIBA BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN? 


	9. Man, this happens every time

Chapter 9: Man, this happens every time...  
  
+++++++++++++++++Lights++++++++++++++++  
  
Marik: OK I am the boss because it was I who thought up all of those brilliant plans to try to get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the Egyptian god cards!  
  
Joey: Good point  
  
Yugi: ~turns around~ huh? Joey? Tristan? Why are you guys here?  
  
Tristan: To help you win  
  
Joey: The Yami's get Mokuba and Seto Kaiba so It's only fair that we join your team ^__^  
  
Yugi: Thanks you guys ^___^  
  
Marik: As we all know our color is green, so when I give the word, Yugi and Bakura start marking our territory with green paintballs, while Tristan, the Dog, and I shoot the Yamis. Any questions guys?  
  
Joey: I'M NOT A DOG!  
  
Yugi: Joey, this is not the time to argue!  
  
Bakura: I do. Why do you guys get to fight? I want to prove to my Yami that I'm just as good as he is!  
  
Marik: Ok, you will take my place and go on a suicide mission into the Yami's fortress ~thinking: fool! ~  
  
Bakura: I like the sound of that! ^__^  
  
Marik: Ready people?  
  
Lights: Yep!  
  
Marik: Commence operation rapid-fire!  
  
++++++++++++Darks+++++++++++  
  
Yami Bakura: The Hikaris are too stupid for a strategy and too weak... We don't need one. So we will just shoot them until they admit defeat! MUA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Who said you were the boss?  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm the King of thieves  
  
Seto: I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp.  
  
Yami Marik: Do you want me to kick you again?  
  
Seto: Bring It On  
  
Mokuba: He's got a point big bro... If he kicks you again you might not be able to have children after all, so keep your mouth shut!  
  
Seto: ~Does what he is told~  
  
Yami Marik: Good...  
  
Yami Bakura: Now is everyone ready?  
  
Darks: YES!  
  
Yami: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Actually it's time to FIGHT dumb-butt  
  
Yami: That's nearly the same thing! ^__^  
  
Pegasus: Now the war will begin! After Funny Bunny has his tea cuz he weally wants to watch too...-  
  
Yami Bakura: GET ON WITH IT YOU LESSER BEING!!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM???  
  
Pegasus: Since my darling Cecelia is there...  
  
Yami Bakura: YOUR STUPID CECELIA IS IN HELL!!! NOT THE SHADOW REALM YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! NOW GET ON WITH IT BEFORE I DO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Yami Bakura... are you ok?  
  
Yami Bakura: shut up  
  
Yami: guess not...  
  
Pegasus: LET THE WAR BEGIN!  
  
All Units: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Bugged by the CIA

Chapter 10: Bugged by the CIA  
  
++++++++++++++++++++CIA HQ++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gary: ~watching cameras~: A war! Well, this I gotta see ^__^ Hey May, turn the vidio recorder on! This should be pretty amusing watcing the Yamis and the Hikaris fight each other.  
  
May: I'm on step ahead of you ^__^  
  
Gary: Now, let's sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. ~starts eating popcorn~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++House's back yard (yes, the back yard again)++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami Bakura: ~shoots Yugi on the head~ HA! BULLSEYE  
  
Yugi: ~starts crying~  
  
Y/B: sissy hikari!  
  
Bakura: You shot Yugi you retard!  
  
Y/B: Oh... the white paintball made him look like you...  
  
Bakura: Oh so if you did hit me you would still say what you said!  
  
Y/B: Uh huh ^__^  
  
Bakura: Why, you little-~shoots Y/B on the head~  
  
Y/B: OWW!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT HIKARI!!! ~starts shooting blindly~  
  
Yami: I'll help!  
  
Yami Marik: Me toooo!!!!  
  
Seto: Mokuba, stay away from the pixi stix! Anything but those!!!  
  
Mokuba: ~Running around hyper-active~  
  
Bakura: NOW!  
  
All hikaris take over backyard while Yamis are distracted.  
  
++++++++++1 hour later++++++++++  
  
Y/B: I can't believe we lost!  
  
Yami: Well, you better believe it  
  
Y/M: This is all Kaiba's fault! I tell you, If we loose the cooking contest, I swear I will personally kill you all!!!!!  
  
Seto: Don't worry, I can send one of my professional cooks to help us!  
  
Mokuba: Ok we can call him over right now  
  
Seto: ~opens cell phone~ Hello this is Kaiba  
  
Ramdom Enployee: Yes Mr. Kaiba sir?  
  
Seto: Send the best chef you can find to me immediately  
  
R/E: Ummm where are you Mr. Kaiba?  
  
Seto: In a house  
  
R/E: Can you be more specific please?  
  
Seto: LOOK, DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED?  
  
R/E: eh... no  
  
Seto: SO JUST TRACK ME USING THE KAIBA CORP SATALITES!!!  
  
R/E: it's not that simple...  
  
Seto: JUST DO IT OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!!! ~hangs up~  
  
Everyone: O.O' *HUGE SWEAT DROP*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++Kaiba Corp++++++++++++++++++  
  
R/E: I don't know why I work for him... oh yeah I have a family to feed...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++CIA HQ+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gary: hehehe... I can't wait till when they start cooking...  
  
May: That'll be hilarious!  
  
Gary: There's a cam installed in the kitchen... we'll see everything  
  
May: Watch out YGO... cuz we're gonna stalk you, IN YOUR HOUSE! BE AFRAID!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: I even bugged the bathrooms...  
  
May: You WHAT!?  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The shadow realm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Ash: ~Picks up a book called "How to escape the shadow realm by Yami Bakura"~ cool  
  
Ash: ~is reading the book~ hmmm... It's says to walk out the door which says EXIT... OK come on Pikachu ~walks out the exit throwing the book on the floor~  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! ^__^ ~Follows Ash~  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Why do they call this place the Shadow Realm? It's not that bad!  
  
Dark Magician: *shrugs* It just sounds cool...  
  
++++++++++++What's left of Kaiba's Mansion+++++++++++++++  
  
Narrator Dude: Today we see ourselves looking down at whats left of Kaiba's Mansion. Fortunately, um I mean UNfortunately, there were some survivors of the explosion that Gary caused.  
  
Sabrina: ~Looks around~ Hmmm guess I'm one of the only survivors of that grenade... since I can teleport  
  
Misty: I WILL SAVE YOU ASH!!!  
  
Sabrina: Shit you're alive!  
  
Brock: Ya mean me?  
  
Team Rocket: You too?  
  
Sabrina: Guess I'm the only not-main character who's alive. You guys relied on dumb luck to survive, and you did. Though I think that your luck has just run out, so I'll be off then ~telaports away thinking: Why did I even join the war????????????????~  
  
+++++++++++++++++Middle of nowhere++++++++++++++++++  
  
Evil Hostess: Hmm... I guess the PKM guys survived too. So I'll dump them into the house tomorrow all right boss?  
  
?: Very well. 


	11. A BIG Mistake!

Chapter 11: A Big Mistake!  
  
~30 mins later~  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba  
  
Seto: What do you want Wheeler?  
  
Joey: Well, I just came to say that we are gonna win soooooo badly!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah?  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Seto: We will win this Wheeler and whatever you say, you are NOT GOING TO WIN FIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:GRR... Wanna bet????  
  
Seto: Fine.  
  
Joey: The losers has to walk out of the house and duel each other in the middle of the road wearing a funny bunny costume!  
  
Seto: You're on!  
  
Joey: Oh, but It gets better, once we granted an hour out of the house's area, all duelists will enter a duel torny with nothing but their undergarments on!  
  
Seto: Excellent... there goes your dignaty, Wheeler  
  
Joey: You've already lost yours  
  
Seto: We'll see about that!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++Seto's room++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami Marik: I can't believe you made that bet Kaiba!!!  
  
Yami: Well, ya better believe it  
  
Seto: Don't worry, I only made that bet so we could win. I've got a plan  
  
Mokuba: ~whispering to Seto~ You mean that secret weapon stash hidden in your room?  
  
Seto: Yep ~ types in pass code and a secret door opens up ~ Wait? How did you know?????  
  
Yami: Ohhhh! What's in there?  
  
Seto: ..no, that's the fridge here are some items that could be used..  
  
Yami Marik: AHHHH!!! Heaven!!!!! ~runs up to a flame-thrower ~  
  
Yami Bakura: ~picks up bazooka ~ nice...  
  
Yami: chainsaw...heh heh heh  
  
Seto: Hey?!? Who said you could take those?  
  
Everyone: ~stares at Kaiba~  
  
Seto: fine.. If we do loose, we will use these weapons of mass-destruction to kill the lights.  
  
++++++++++++5 mins later++++++++++  
  
Yami Marik: I'm hungry, lets go over to Kaiba's room and raid his fridge.  
  
Yami Bakura: But the freak has that pass code thingy.  
  
Yami Marik: I saw the code, its 1, 2, 3, 4.  
  
Yami Bakura: What? That's too easy, Kaiba's not stupid.  
  
Yami Marik: Nope, he's a genius, and geniuses have no common sense.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, so that's why the NASA dudes forgot to put the lenses in the Hubble telescope.  
  
Yami Marik: Um...sure...lets go!  
  
++++++++++++++5 more mins later+++++++++++++++  
  
Yami Marik: ~lounging on Kaiba's couch~ wow... I'm stuffed  
  
Yami Bakura: ~passed out on the floor~  
  
Yami Marik: ~throws a glass at Yami Bakura~ Wake up!  
  
Yami Bakura: Wha-wha-what? Oww, what did you do that for?  
  
Yami Marik: did you hear that?  
  
Yami Bakura: hear what?  
  
*thumping noise coming from closet*  
  
Yami Marik: ~ gets up and walks to the door and sees a cockroach crawl out ~ Ewwuuu, Kaiba has a bug problem.  
  
Yami Bakura: ~sees the cockroach and leaps up~ AHHHH cockroaches that work for the government!  
  
Every time you see them they are all like ~ squishes his face and makes a squeaking sound and has his index fingers by his head like antenni ~ I tell you, ther're gonna take over the world!!  
  
Yami Marik: ~rolls eyes~ yeah, I think you had too much sugar. And anyway, I Will Rule the World!  
  
Yami Bakura: ~standing on a chair with a pot on his head and a wooden spoon in his hand~  
  
Back! Back I say!! It's a spy for the C.I.A.!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: ... ~squishes bug~  
  
Cockroach: beep, beeep, malfunction, malfunction, DANGER DANGER ~sparks and then implodes~  
  
Yami Bakura: I TOLD YOU!!!  
  
Yami Marik: OMG! you're right! Let's get out of here!!!  
  
Y/M+Y/B: ~run out of the room~  
  
Seto: ~walks into room~ stupid worthless good-for nothing enployees... my cheif should be here by now!  
  
~walks to fridge~ what the??? It's empty!!! ISHTAR!!!!! *looks down at floor* why is there a dead....bug on the floor?  
  
+++++++++++++~Kitchen~++++++++++++++  
  
Marik: ~cooking--- trying to cook in the kitchen~  
  
Bakura: MARIK !!! What are you doing??? You cant put metal in the---  
  
Microwave: ~blows up~ BOOOOMMMMMMMMM  
  
Bakura: microwave.  
  
Marik: Oops.  
  
Bakura: That is so not cool, Marik.  
  
Marik: sorry, but you do know that I didn't have electricity in Egypt.  
  
Bakura: But you've see Ishizu use it all the time, you can't put two and two together?  
  
Marik: sure I can, three!  
  
Yugi: Guess Bakura's cooking lessons aren't working... Ok me and Bakura will cook. The rest of you  
  
will be the all-important taste testers.  
  
Marik: Fine ~thinking: fools! OF COURSE I can use a microwave! Just because I didn't have one back  
  
in Egypt, dosn't mean I can't use them! Now, I can just slack off and make the others do the hard  
  
part!~  
  
Bakura: Alright let's get to work.  
  
Joey: Guys, please make the BEST thing you can make... You guys have to!  
  
Yugi: Why? Either way, we are gonna beat the Yamis soooooo badley!  
  
Joey: ~sweating~ I don't care! Just do it! WE HAVE TO WIN!!! or else um...  
  
Bakura: Joey, Is there something you would like to tell us?  
  
Joey: ~sweating~ eh....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++Seto's room+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto: ~sitting on couch, watching his portable TV.~ man, 2,000 channels and nothing's on...  
  
~ sees something crawl across the floor ~ what the?  
  
Cockroach: beep, beep, bedeep, bedeep, beeeeeeeeeeep.  
  
Seto: What the hell is that? Mokuba, get the bug spray!!  
  
Mokuba: I dunno  
  
Seto: oh, well,BRING ME THE DAMN BUG SPRAY!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: sheesh, okay here *hands over bug spray *  
  
Seto: *laughs insanely * die bug!!! *sprays the cockroach *  
  
Cockroach: malfunction, DANGER , malfunction, *sparks then blows up *  
  
Seto: HAH! Got ya.  
  
Mokuba: Hey, big brother, arn't you suppost to be cooking?  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, come on Mokuba... To the Kitchen!  
  
+++++++++++++++++CIA HQ++++++++++++++++++  
  
Computer: Cockroach spy number 1276 has been destroyed.  
  
Gary: Ah well, that's the problem with cockroach spies... That's the 2nd one destroyed! Oh well, 2 out of 10,000 isn't so bad...  
  
May: But now Yami Marik and Yami Bakura know that the house is bugged... LITERALLY!!! It's kinda creepy............  
  
Gary: We're the CIA, we invented creepy. Don't worry, everything is under control.  
  
Computer: Cockroach spies numbers 2434,9666,0761 and 0999 have been destroyed. Have a nice day.  
  
May: *sarcastic* Yeah everything is under control...  
  
Gary: ^__^' uh... yeah 


	12. The Girls Make an Entrance

Chapter 13: The Girls make an entrence ++++++++++++++++++++++House++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mai: Where am I?  
  
Serenity: I have no idea  
  
Téa: OH NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Téa: WE'RE STUCK IN A HOUSE WITH BAKURA,YAMI BAKURA, YUGI, YAMI, JOEY, TRISTAN, MARIK AND YAMI MARIK,SETO AND MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai+Serenity: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: THAT FREAK KAIBA IS HERE???????????  
  
Téa: Uh huh  
  
Serenity: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ~walks into room~ What's all that noise? ~looks up~ oh guess we have some visitors great timing want to join our Téam against the darks?  
  
Serenity: Why should we?  
  
Marik: ~has idea~ Well, KAIBA is in the opposite Téam...  
  
Serenity: Alright, I'm in  
  
Téa: We're all in it together  
  
Mai: Whatever...  
  
Marik: Come on  
  
+++++++++++++++++++(5 mins later) Kitchen+++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi: C'mon Joey spill the beans!  
  
Mai: JOEY DID YOU BET WITH KAIBA AGAIN?????!!!! Joey: Maybe. (high pitched voice.) Everyone in the Kitchen: (Groaning.) Bakura: Again Joey?? Joey: He called me Fido!!! Marik: (sigh) Okay, I really don't care what you do, it doesn't concern me. Joey: (O_O) ~swallows hard~ Um, yes it does........................ Marik: ~narrows his eyes~ Come again? Joey: ~heart beats violently as Mai narrows her eyes at him~ Yes it does concern you, uh it kinda concerns everyone. Bakura: So Joey, what did you bet? Joey: It was nothing much. Mai: Joey if you don't tell me we're not going to the dance at school together next month! Joey: Uh after I tell you, we're not going together period. Everyone: JOEY WHAT IS IT!!! Joey: (loudly.) I BETTED THAT WHOEVER LOST HAD TO GO AN ENTIRE DAY IN THEIR UNDERGARMENTS IN PUBLIC, DURING THE DUELIST TOURNAMENT NEXT SATURDAY!!! AND THAT THE LOSERS HAD TO STAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD IN A FUNNY BUNNY COSTUME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Téa: (almost stopped breathing.) Mai: AYEEEEE!!!  
  
Everyone: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! Mai: OK we are out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! E/H: ~appears~ Sorry, once you're in, you can't get out.... Unless you want to stay here for the rest of your life- Téa: OK fine, we're in... +++++++++++++++++++++++++Other Kitchen+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami Bakura: ok let's do this thingy  
  
Yami Marik: You mean making the superdoopercalideliciousifyoutouchitdie sundae?  
  
Mokuba: Yep Y/B: Why ice cream? Everyone except Yami Bakura: BECAUSE WE LIKE ICE CREAM!!!!!!! Y/B: O.o Ok... Y/M: Let's start Seto: Hmmm let's see... It says here that we need sugar Mokuba: SUGAR! ~eats all the sugar~ Seto: ~picks up random box, and pours all the contents into the bowl~ Ok we have sugar, now what? Y/B: We need ice cream Mokuba: ICE CREAM!!! Y/M: You got it. ~Gets TOFU Flavored ice cream from the freezer. Y/B: What the hell is TOFU? Seto: It's a food  
  
Mokuba: Well duh  
  
Y/B: Thought so ~scoops some into bowl~  
  
Y/M: Now we need... Chocolate sauce. ~Pours vinegar into bowl~  
  
Seto: Great! Now we're done! 


	13. Better Kiss Your Dignity GOODBYE!

Chapter 14: Better Kiss your dignity goodbye!  
  
++++++++++++++++2 hours later+++++++++++++++++  
  
Pegasus: The winners of the cooking contest and the war are the HIKARIS!!!!!  
  
Yamis: O.O  
  
Hikaris: YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: IN YOUR FACE YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: SEE YOU TOMORROW IN A FUNNY BUNNY COSTUME!!!  
  
Pegasus: OOOOH!!! I LOVE BUNNIES!!!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Yugi: AND IN THE DUEL TOURNEY OF SATURDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: MY DIGNITY... IT's ALL GONE!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: No.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: (quietly) um... I think I know why we lost...  
  
Yami Marik: ~in DEEP shock~ How how how???  
  
Seto: I'm not telling you.  
  
Yami Bakura: TELL US OR ELSE!  
  
Seto: Bite me tomb robber  
  
Yami: LET'S HIT HIM!!!  
  
Seto: ~sewating like hell~Ok fine O.O' um... I think I put baking soda into the sundae instead of sugar...  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU WHAT??? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y/M: ~takes out M. Rod and transforms it into a dagger and is about to stab Kaiba when the Pokemon gang get transported into the house~ O.O  
  
Y/B: BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: ~rolling eyes~ Oh no... It's TRASH, FISTY AND BLOCK-HEAD.  
  
Yugi: Nice one Mokuba!  
  
Tea: Don't call my boyfriend Block-head!  
  
Marik: ~sarcastically~ So, Ash, how was the shadow realm?  
  
Ash: ~shrugs~ I never thought I'd see Barney the Purple dinosaur and Britney Spears there...  
  
Bakura: YAMI!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: ~tries to look innocent~ What?  
  
Bakura: You sent them to the shadow realm didn't you?  
  
Yami Bakura: What??? I couldn't stand hearing that stupid barney song every day at 4:28!  
  
Bakura: But what does that have to do with Britney Spears?  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh I just hate that bitch... Just for a little fun... heh heh...  
  
Bakura: ~glares at Yami Bakura~  
  
Brock: OMG Tea!!! ~takes her hand~  
  
Tea: ~blushing madly~ Oh my!  
  
Misty: Hey, Kaiba, ya know Gary blew up your backyard and your mansion with a grenade  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: So you're saying Moneybag's and Mokuba's Mansion got-  
  
Mai: Blown to smithereens  
  
Yugi: Good use of the letter "M" Joey ^__^  
  
Joey: Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhtttt ttttttt  
  
Seto: SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY!  
  
Tristan: Well It's isn't gonna be me... ~turns around~ oh Hi Serenity! ^__^  
  
Seto: ~blushes~ uh h Serenity...  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP YOU FREAK!!! ~slaps Kaiba~  
  
Seto: ~starts crying~  
  
Yugi: O.O'  
  
Joey: O.O'  
  
Mai: O.O'  
  
Tristan: O.O'  
  
Bakura: O.O'  
  
Marik: O.O'  
  
Yami: O.O'  
  
Yami Marik: O.O'  
  
Yami Bakura: O.O'  
  
Tea: That wasn't nice! We should all be nice to everyone! Especially our friends! The world should be like my dream land, where I was Queen, and everybody loved me, and there where flowers, peace, happiness, and everyone were friends-  
  
Bakura: Shut up bitch  
  
Yugi: *Gasp* Bakura did you just swear???  
  
Bakura: Yep  
  
Yami Bakura: ~teary-eyed~ I soooo proud of you Hikari!  
  
Tea: -and we all loved each other and there were hearts everywhere! Barney was there too!  
  
Marik: Then that's definatly a dream...  
  
Yami: Hey, that gives me an idea!  
  
Yami Bakura: This better be good Pharaoh...  
  
Yugi: Yami's ideas are never good...  
  
Yami: I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD FOR I AM PHARAOH!!!  
  
Yami Bakura:REALLY??? THEN I WILL RULE IT WITH YOU!!!  
  
Yami Marik: MEEEEEE TOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Come my friends, now let's plot evil plans for world-domination!  
  
Tea: We should all be friends!  
  
Yamis: ~exit~  
  
Seto: O.O'  
  
Joey: O.O'  
  
Mai: O.O'  
  
Tristan: O.O'  
  
Bakura: O.O'  
  
Marik: O.O'  
  
Mokuba: O.O'  
  
Yugi: OH NO!!!! THE YAMIS ARE SUGAR-HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO KNOWS WHAT TROUBLE THEY'LL CAUSE!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: More like chaos... ~HUGE explosion in the background~ See what I mean?  
  
House: ~Explodes~  
  
Voices from living room (which appear to be the Yamis): We're FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Cool  
  
Yamis: Let's get out of here and RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! ~run out of the house~  
  
Yugi: C'mon we have to stop them!!! ~runs out of house with rest of YGO gang~  
  
Mai: ~while running~ Ya know, this is a good time for "Who Let The Dogs Out?" to start playing  
  
Joey: ~runnig after Yamis too~ Good point  
  
~Music starts playing~  
  
Narrator Dude: So just when they get out of the house, there is total chaos again... Will the Yamis rule the world? Will Seto get Serenity? And what will happen to the Yamis when they have to enter the duel turnument on Saturday with nothing but their undregarments on, and then have to stand in the middle of the road in a Funny Bunny costume? To be continued...  
  
Pegasus: I LOVE BUNNIES!!!!!!!  
  
N/D: Shut up...  
  
Dark-Magician-Gal: Uh Oh... The Yamis are now loose in the city... Oh well stay tuned for another chapter of Pokemon V.S. Yu-Gi-Oh! coming soon... 


	14. For I Am Pharaoh

Chapter 14: For I Am Pharaoh  
  
Evil Hostess: ~appears~  
  
Marik: Oh shit... She came to throw us back into the house  
  
Yugi: If you haven't noticed, we are a little busy trying to stop 3 sugar- high Yamis from taking over the world.  
  
Tristan: How did we break free anyways? I thought the house was indestructible...  
  
Evil Hostess: I know. I'm here to help and I brought some reinforcements.  
  
Gary: Hi... One the CIA's spies taped this video of the Yami's next plan this should help  
  
Joey: Speaking of help, why are you people helping us?  
  
E/H: Well, we don't want a world ruled by Yamis right?  
  
Mai: Good point  
  
Yugi: Alright let's watch the video!  
  
Gary: Follow me.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++CIA HQ++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gary: ~Turns on plasma TV~  
  
Yugi: cooooooooooooooooooooooooool  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VIDIO~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spy: The time is now 5:23 PM I am at a training camp somewhere in Cairo. Their plans are spoken some kind of code. The translation is on the subtitles.  
  
Yami: ~Pointing to a diagram~ I eedn noe erbav materila ot usmuglge a pretzel...  
  
Subtitles: I need one brave material to smuggle a pretzel...  
  
Yami: ~points to picture of pretzel~ tino het frosstre tyeh clal hitehowuse...  
  
Subtitles: ...into the fortress they call White House...  
  
Yami: ... uorgshGBee wlil tehn ckhoe ot daeth no it hiwle whinatcg NFL plaffsyo...  
  
Subtitles: ... George Bush will then choke to death on it while watching NFL playoffs...  
  
Yami: nda ew lilw hvae colmpete coolntr vero teh orlwd's msot perfowul myar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Subtitles: and we will have complete control over the world's most powerful army !!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Let us all say the pledge:  
  
Y/M +Y/B+Voices: FOR I AM PHARAOH!  
  
Y/B: Look an intruder! ~Takes out knife~ ~Gets ready to stab~  
  
Spy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tape ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: Ok...  
  
Seto: Their plan sucks and so does their code. THEIR CODE IS JUST ANAGRAMS!!!  
  
Serenity: Yeah, but the voices tell us that they already gathered a huge army.  
  
Tea: We know their plan, now we have to stop them!  
  
Gary: Me and Mokuba will be spying on the Yamis ourselves you guys just focus on foiling the Yami's plans.  
  
Mokuba: First stop, the shadow realm  
  
Yugi: Let's go  
  
E/H: I'll go distract them ~disappears~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++House+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ash: ~is watching tv~  
  
TV: ~says ERROR no signal~  
  
Misty: This channel sucks like a bucket of ticks  
  
Ash: Well, I kinda like the gripping plotline...  
  
Brock: ~falls over~  
  
Misty: ~is getting annoyed~ Ash change the channel  
  
Ash: Ok fine then ~picks up remote~  
  
Channel: ~doesn't change~  
  
Ash: Well this is really freaking me out. The channels aren't changing....... What if the TVs possessed... ~starts panicking~ and... and when we watch the program to the end, the phone will ring, and a voice will come out and say, YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: Or maybe you're just using the wrong remote  
  
Ash: ~shrugs~ that's true ~looks at remote  
  
Remote: ~is a PS2 controller~  
  
+++++++++++++++++Shadow Realm+++++++++++++++++  
  
Mokuba: What are they doing?  
  
DM and DMG are making out  
  
Gary: ~covers Mokuba's eyes~ RENT A HOTEL ROOM OR SOMETHING YOU TWO NO ONE WANTS TO SEE IT!!!!!!  
  
~All three yamis come in ~  
  
Yami: Hehe no one knows were here. Hehehehehe  
  
Yami Marik: Yes, Pharaoh, the Shadow Realm is a wonderful place for a stroll  
  
Yami Bakura: Even better our duel-monster girlfriends are here!  
  
Dark Necrofear, Mystical Elf, and Dark Witch go up to the yamis, and the yamis and the duel monsters start disco dancing.  
  
Gary: So that's what the yamis have been up to....  
  
Mokuba: GET THIS ALL ON TAPE!  
  
Gary: I've got it  
  
Mokuba: I don't believe this...  
  
Y/B: ~kisses Dark Necrofear~  
  
D/M+DMG : ~kiss~  
  
Duel Monsters : ~start clapping~  
  
Gary: Let's just go.  
  
Mokuba: That was disappointing.... ~Mokuba+Gary exit~  
  
Yami: Let's take over the world now  
  
Y/B: Ok let's go ~all three Yamis exit~  
  
++++++++++++++++++Back @ the CIA HQ+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi: Oh my god... ~watching video of Yamis making out with Duel Monsters~ Yami was never like that!!!  
  
Joey: Remember when he gave us dueling lessons?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
~Everyone is at Yugi's house and Yami is giving them dueling lessons.~  
  
Yami: Ok to really strike fear into the hearts of your opponents say: it's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel! Now you say it!  
  
Marik: -I-I-I-I-I-I-it's t-t-t- t-t-t-t-t-t-time t-t-to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d- d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!  
  
Joey: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can't st-st-st-st- st-st-st-st-stop!!!!  
  
Bakura: Th-th-th-th-th-this i-is em-em-em-embarassing!!  
  
Tristian: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I e-e-e-e-e-eat m-m-m-m-m-m-my b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b- boogers!  
  
Seto: H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you st-st-st-st- st-st-stop?!  
  
Mokuba: W-w-w-w-w-why d-d-d-d-does Y-y-y-y-y-yami d-d-do i-it?  
  
Tea: F-f-f-f-f-f-f-friendship w-w-w-w-will pre-pre-pre-prevail!  
  
Yugi: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I n-n-n-n-n-need t-t-t-to g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go t-t-t-t- to th-th-th-the b-b-b-b-b-bathroom!  
  
Yami Bakura: S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S- SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: It's easy! It's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!!!  
  
~end flashback~  
  
+++++++++++++++++Somewhere in Utah+++++++++++++++  
  
Yami: IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D- DUEL!!!  
  
Y/B: Actually, It's time to take over the world  
  
Y/M: Do you have the Pretzel?  
  
Y/B: Uh huh  
  
Yami: Well let's go. Mission number 1: Smuggle a pretzel into the White House  
  
~Mission Impossible starts playing~  
  
Narrator Dude: Now the Yamis have an army and many followers, will the others find a way to stop the Yamis before George Bush chokes to death on a pretzel? Is Ash's TV possessed??? ~Eyes pop up~ WILL THE YAMIS TAKE OVER THE WORLD????????????  
  
Dark-Magician-Gal: Stop being so dramatic  
  
N/D: It's my job...  
  
Dark-Magician-Gal: rrrriiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt... 


	15. The Chapter Where Everyone Looses Their ...

Chapter 15: Ra, save the President! (or the chapter where everyone looses their dignity!)  
  
~The White House~  
  
?: *very, very stupid sounding laugh* MUHUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yugi: What a stupid sounding laugh!  
  
Seto: Pegasus??? What are you doing here?  
  
Pegasus: Hello Kaiba-Boy  
  
Yugi: We're trying to save the President!  
  
Pegasus: Yes, Yugi-Boy I know... ~very quickly~ ButnowI'mgonnatellyouhowIpossessedtheYamistotrytotakeovertheworldbutyouguysw ereheretostopthemsoIdecidedtogiveup.  
  
Yugi: *gasp*  
  
Joey: *gasp*  
  
Mai: *gasp*  
  
Tristan: *gasp*  
  
Téa: *gasp*  
  
Mokuba: *gasp*  
  
Bakura: *gasp*  
  
Marik: *gasp*  
  
Serenity: IF ANY OF YOU PEOPLE GASP ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILLL YOU!!! ~Takes out bazooka~  
  
Téa: *gasp*  
  
Joey: You have just seen the violent side of Serentiy. Don't mess with her.  
  
E/H: So all of this was for nothing???  
  
Yami: huh? Where am I?  
  
Yami Bakura: wha what happened?  
  
Yami Marik: ~looking around~  
  
Pegasus: I possessed them!  
  
Y/M: How?  
  
Pegasus: anyway even though Yami Bakura took my eye (gives Yami Bakura dirty look) I was able to tap into a site called www.instantvoodoo.com I was able to force the Yamis into becoming possessed.  
  
Seto: Cool leemme try. ~opens laptop and starts typing~  
  
Yami: ~in trance~ Seto Kaiba, Lord and master  
  
Seto: Ha ha ha...  
  
Marik: Nice one high priest  
  
Y/B: Gimme that ~grabs laptop and starts typing~  
  
Y/M: ~in trance~ Yami Bakura rocks... I suck  
  
Y/B: ha ha ha... ~types more~  
  
Evil Hostess: ~in trance~ I will let you go out of the house... I am a bitch  
  
Y/B: ah ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Yami: ~takes out laptop~ heh heh heh... ~starts typing~  
  
Seto: ~in a trance~ ~is in a turtle costume~ I'M A SEXY TURTLE!!! BITE ME!!!  
  
Yami: MU HU HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Y/M: I thought I'd never see the day when Yami was evil...  
  
Everyone except Y/M: O.O  
  
Ash: ~runs into the room~ hey guys  
  
Bakura: Why hello Ash, what are you doing here?  
  
Y/B: No need to polite hikari...  
  
Ash: Well, I was thinking... you people are still our rivals so I was thinking maybe we should have a war to end this.  
  
Yami: ~still laughing manically~  
  
Mokuba: ~sarcastically~ OMG! Ass is actually using his brain!!! No way man, the last time we had a war, we were stuck in a frickin' house!  
  
Yugi: ~takes an ornament and knocks out evil hostess~ Come on guys let's go! The guards are here!  
  
Croquet: You mean me?  
  
Pegasus: No fair! You are supposed to be working for me!  
  
Corquet: Well, you see, I have decided I should get some extra cash so I got a part time job here.  
  
Ash: I wanna war!!!  
  
Y/B: Another war? Well, you know that we are totally gonna kick your butt.  
  
Evil Hostess: We will have our war when you guys do your side of the bargain  
  
Y/B: ~narrows eyes~ What's that supposed to mean?  
  
E/H: ~also narrows eyes~ What it means, is that the yami team will still have to enter the duel tourney on Saturday with nothing but their undergarments on, and then stand in the middle of the road in a funny bunny costume.  
  
Pegasus: I love bunnies! ^__^  
  
Tristan: ~Singing to himself~ I am the king pickle, you're not the king pickle, I am the king pickle, DIE DIE DIE!!!! I am the king pickle, you're just a cucumber, I am the king pickle IN THE SKY!!!! I am the king pickle, you're down in dirty gardens, I am up on my throw HIGH HIGH HIGH!!! I am the king.....  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Mai: O.O  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Téa: O.O  
  
Marik: O.O  
  
Y/B: O.O  
  
Y/M: O.O  
  
Serentiy: ~takes out machine gun~ I SWEAR, IF SOMEONE DOES O.O ONE MORE TIME, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Let's not have a war...  
  
Y/B: Are you insane???  
  
Yugi: We'll have contests instead!  
  
Bakura: Like last time? Ok!  
  
Everyone: Great!  
  
Seto: Lemme guess, in my backyard?  
  
Gary: Uh... something happened there... 


	16. Grand Theft Auto Part 1

Chapter 16: Grand Theft Auto Part 1  
  
Yami Bakura: ~looks in his pocket~ Hey! Where's the Millennium Eye???  
  
Pegasus: The eye is here???  
  
Y/B: ~Panicking~ It must be in the president's office!  
  
Yugi: Oh no... The president will choke to death on the pretzel!  
  
Bakura: Let's go save him! ~Yugi + Bakura run off~  
  
Y/B: I've got to get the eye!  
  
Pegasus: Not if I can help it! I'm going to get back what is rightfully mine!  
  
Y/B: You fool! The eye belongs to me!  
  
Pegasus: Oh yeah?  
  
Y/B: Yeah!  
  
Pegasus: We'll see about that!  
  
Y/B: Bring it on, BUNNY!  
  
Pegasus: FREAK!  
  
Y/B: RABBIT-OBSESSED MAD-MAN!!  
  
Pegasus: ALBINO!!!  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Joey: What's with ya sis?  
  
Serenity: ~innocent eyes~ Well, you see... ~eyes change and looks really scary!!!~ I DIDN'T HAVE MY COFFEE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: O.o' Oh, okay...  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Voice in the background: Ooooo pretty eye...  
  
Y/B + Pegasus: THE EYE!!! ~run off~  
  
Voice in the background: Ooooo pretzel...  
  
Yugi + Ryou: The PRETZAL OF DEATH!!! ~run into the room~  
  
Yugi: ~everything goes into slow-mo~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~knocks pretzel out of guard's hand~  
  
Bakura: Oh... ~notices that he is in the room that everyone else was~ hi guys ^__^  
  
Guard: Hey! The White House is no hangout for kids! Get the hell out of here!  
  
Gary: Hey! I'm the CIA!  
  
Guard: Yeah yeah... Like I'm Michael Jackson...  
  
Y/B: IT'S THE EYE!!! I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: CRAP!!!  
  
Gary: I'm serious!  
  
Guard: ~takes out cell phone~ Hey, I need you to deal with a bunch of kids. Over. ~TONS of Guards appear~  
  
Bakura: Oh shit.  
  
Yami Bakura: RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: I knew I shouldn't have worn these boots...  
  
Joey: ~Running~ MAI!!!  
  
Mai: Oh coming... Wait a sec. ~Starts putting on make-up~  
  
Tristan: Mai this isn't the time!  
  
Mai: Done. Let's go. ~Starts running~  
  
Guards: ~start shooting~  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Ok now we are outside, now what?  
  
Y/B: ~evil glint in eye~ Leave that, to me. 


	17. Grand Theft Auto Part 2: Battle City

Chapter 17: Grand Theft Auto Part Two: Battle City  
  
Seto: ~narrows eyes~ What happened to my backyard?  
  
Gary: It kinda blew up...  
  
Seto: WHAT???  
  
Gary: O.o was gonna tell you...  
  
~Yami Bakura's POV~  
  
Yugi: Yami Bakura, don't you think we are going too fast? ~cute eyes~  
  
Ok, let's see, here I am, in a car I hijacked a few minuets ago, driving at 180MPH, with modern guards shooting at me, and Yugi is telling ME that we are going too fast???  
  
Seto: ~turns purple~ so carsick... YAMI BAKURA!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Too late, we crashed. Wait a sec... I just crashed into the high priest's temple and the modern guards are still shooting at us. It's kind of like deja vu eh?  
  
Seto: You crashed into Kaiba corp. you dickhead!  
  
Y/B: Am I supposed to care?  
  
Seto: YES!  
  
Y/B: Well too bad, I don't.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Cop 1: You're under arrest for speeding, and crashing into public property.  
  
Y/B: What? No fair!  
  
Y/M: Bring it on, you piece of shit!  
  
Cop 1: And you are under arrest for calling me a piece of shit  
  
Y/M: Wait that's not fair! If I had known that I wasn't arrested at first, I wouldn't have called you a piece of shit!  
  
Cop 2: Come on get into the car... ~Throws them into police car and drives away~  
  
Marik: ISHIZU ISN'T GONNA BAIL YOU OUT!!! ... AGAIN  
  
Y/M: ~from the car~ TELL ISHIZU TO BAIL ME OUT!!!  
  
Marik: -_-'  
  
Bakura: We have to save them... Wait. That means I'm Yami-free!!! WHOOHOO!!!  
  
EVOE Ryou: O.O'  
  
Marik: I'll call Ishizu so she can bail them out... ~takes out mobile phone~ Hello?  
  
Answering Machine: Hello this the Ishtar residents. We are not available at the moment. If you are Marik-as I predicted, I WILL NOT BAIL OUT YOUR YAMI!!! Please leave your message after the beep.  
  
Marik: O_____________________________________________________O'  
  
Yugi: Ishizu won't help us, so we're on our own! You know what we gotta do?  
  
Tristan: I don't want to know what we gotta do  
  
Téa: Common Tristan stop being so un-optimistic!  
  
Seto: You mean 'pessimistic'?  
  
Téa: Whatever  
  
Yugi: Ok, what we gotta do is to break into the jail, and free them!  
  
~Dramatic Pause~  
  
Marik: Okay!  
  
Seto: No, Marik, you were supposed to say Hell No!  
  
Marik: But I like the idea!!!  
  
Bakura: I'll just go with the flow... I'm going!  
  
Téa: Me too!  
  
Mokuba: This is soooo cool! Count me in!  
  
Seto: Don't think of this as a gesture of kindness, Yugi. I'm only going to help because Mokuba wants to.  
  
Joey: ~nods~  
  
All: ~look at Tristan~  
  
Tristan: fine.  
  
~Domino Jail~  
  
Yami Marik: I'll sing a song my friends, a song that never ends my friends- wait my friends??? I'm going mental. ~smashes a coffee cup on his head~ that feels much better now ^__^  
  
Yami Bakura: O__O' huh? YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL COCKROACH SPIES!!! ~pointing at cockroach spy no.41187~  
  
Cockroach Spy no.41187: Look out of the window, retard.  
  
Y/M: Hey look out the window. Our hikaris have come to save us!  
  
Y/B: duhhhhhh......... wait........................  
  
Bakura: Tomb Robber  
  
Yami Bakura: What?  
  
Yugi: Grave Robber  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you want?  
  
Yami: Soul Stealer  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you all doing?  
  
Marik: Millennium Items Thief  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do you keep calling me?!  
  
Mokuba: We're going through all of your nicknames, Thief King  
  
Joey: Donut Thief!  
  
All except Joey and Yami Bakura: Donut Thief?  
  
Yami Bakura: ~blushes~ N-nothing he's speaking nonsense again.  
  
Joey: He steals my donuts...I only get to eat half ~_~,  
  
E/H: Let's get out of here already! Seto's making a distraction  
  
Y/M: Why are you helping us anyway?  
  
E/H: Good point ~disappears~  
  
Yugi: Come on, let's go. Gary, do the honors  
  
Gary: Gladly. ~takes out grenades and throws them onto the bars~  
  
BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ~runs out of the building~  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Cop 1: ~is drunk~ Hey Kaiba... gimme another one... ugh...  
  
Seto: suckers... ~pours cop1 and cop2 their 11th beer~ here  
  
Cop 2: ~takes cup~ thanks mom...  
  
Seto: ~rolls eyes and walks away~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto: Ok people, we are only having another war because beating Pokémon will probably make Kaiba Corp. more successful.  
  
Yami Marik: And to set things on fire!!!  
  
Seto: We will have this war on an abandoned island my father bought because it was cheap. Since my father bought it, I want you to destroy it completely by the end of this war. That means setting everything on fire. So Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, just do your thing.  
  
Yami Bakura: You mean you "want" us to burn things???  
  
Seto: Yep  
  
Y/B+Y/M: YAHOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ~cutely~ Can we use shadow magic to summon monsters of ultimate power?  
  
Seto: Of course you can! ^__^  
  
Mokuba: Man, you're in a good mood today...  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Mokuba: Nothing.  
  
Seto: Like last time, meet us at Kaiba corp. Come, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Oh boy! I can't wait for the war tomorrow! ~Leaves with Seto~  
  
Yugi: So now what?  
  
Bakura: I dunno, not all of us agreed to this war, but this time, hopefully it will be a real one, unlike our previous ones.  
  
Yugi: I agree.  
  
Joey: If Yugi is goin' then I am too  
  
Téa: I'll always be there for you!  
  
Yugi: Great, the rest of the gang agreed too! So see ya @ Kaiba Corp! 


End file.
